1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly for supporting a tennis post and a tennis net in an erect orientation, and more particularly, to a support assembly cooperative with a vehicular mounted trailer hitch to permit the erection of a tennis post and tennis net wherever so desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of the sport of tennis is well documented. Where the climate is moderate to warm, the sport is played outdoors year round and in some locales tennis clubs are as common as golf clubs. Still further, golf clubs often incorporate tennis courts in their facilities. In inclement weather, tennis can be played indoors in either fixed facilities or within inflatable bubbles. Municipalities even construct tennis courts on public property so that residents may have access to the facilities and the sport.
To much of the populous, private tennis clubs are cost prohibitive and that portion of the populous must rely upon municipally funded public courts in order to enjoy the sport. With its ever increasing popularity the court time, even on public courts, must sometimes be allotted. Still further, to have one's own private court requires a considerable cost expenditure as well as a sufficient sized property to accommodate the dimensions of a standardized tennis court.
With the limitations on the number of courts available and the increasing number of people wishing to learn or play the sport, many players knowledgeable with the game cannot always play as often as they desire and many individuals, particularly children, are not given the opportunity to be introduced to the game or be coached with respect to the fundamentals of racket control, serving and volleying. There therefore exists a need for the ability to be able to erect a tennis net in a temporary manner in order to take advantage of some temporarily unused open space so as to either lay out a court and play a game of tennis or practice one's game by volleying, or be able to erect a temporary tennis net and court layout so as to introduce young children who may be disadvantaged to the sport.